


Reverse

by UltimateisUltimate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, DJWifi, F/M, Gen, Marichat, Maybe - Freeform, Soon I promise, adrienette - Freeform, but hey, evil!chat, evil!ladybug, hawkmoth is good and tikki and plagg are not, i feel like people out of character thought :/, i guess, idk - Freeform, im rambling at this point, its just gonna be little snippets and stuff because im lazy, ladybug reverse au, miss fortune - Freeform, reverse au, ships arent gonna be the main focus of this au btw, thats it thats the whole thing, ur gonna get pretty worked up sometimes, when magical fairy things are using your body to commit crimes without your knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Ladybug and Chat Noir do not exist, Hawkmoth is a good guy, and Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc periodically terrorizing Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> this snippet doesnt rlly give to much away about this au (i guess, idk, im dumb), but i plan on writing more, so dont worry!

“Nino, can I tell you something?”

“Sure bro, go right ahead.”

“I think… I think I might be messed up in the head.”

Silence.

“…What would make you think that?”

Adrien lightly tapped Nino’s cast. “Remember when you got hurt?”

“How could I forget bro? It was… what, only 4 weeks ago?”

“I felt nothing.”

More silence.

Adrien swallowed. “I…  I watched you get hurt, get hurt badly, and I felt nothing.”

Silence.

“It was like.. Watching a TV show, ya know? Like, when a character dies and you go ‘oh’. Maybe you get a little sad, but you get over it quickly, usually. Except this time, it was real and-” He choked up, burying his face in his hands.

The room was silent, save for Adrien’s quiet sobs. Adrien was certain Nino hated him.

But then, Adrien felt himself wrapped up in a one-armed embrace.

Adrien returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

“I just.. I just don’t want to end up like my father.”

“I know.”

“I really do care about you Nino.”

“I know.”

They remained there, hugging in Nino’s room, until Adrien relaxed.

“There,” Nino said, releasing the hug. “Now, what else did you want to tell me?”

Adrien tensed. “How did you..”

“We may have only known each other for a year, but I can read you like a book, dude,” Nino replied, smiling.

Adrien half-smiled back, remembering what he had to do. What he had to say.

Mentally preparing himself, he spoke, “I… Believe I discovered the true identity of Chat Blanc.”

Nino, who was drinking soda, did a rather comical spit take. Adrien almost laughed.

“What!? You do!? Why did you come over here!? Why didn’t go to Alya!? You know how badly she wants to take them down!”

Oh yes, she and everyone in Paris wants to kill Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune. Nino was going to hate him for this.

“To be honest, I don’t think she’ll believe me. Heck, I barely believe it.”

“Believe it? Why wouldn’t she believe it? This is Alya we’re talking about dude.”

Adrien let out a small smile. “Because it’s me, Nino. I’m Chat Blanc.”


End file.
